


Art of 'A Delicate Subterfuge Series' and Other AtLA Fics

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: A Delicate Subterfuge [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Art, F/M, Pictures, gallery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: A collection of artwork and references for my Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfictions, mostly coming from my ADS!Verse Series.All work is mine, unless stated whose in other chapters!





	1. The Prince's Choice: Moodboard




	2. The Prince's Choice: Cover




	3. The Prince's Choice: Fire Nation Contestants (OCs)

The Prince’s Choice (Zutara Selection!AU) Fire Nation Contenders, or the OC’s. 

Or, some of them. Can’t fit all of them on one page even WITHOUT the canon ones XD Made on DollDivine, my fav doll page. 

So, from Left to Right: Dahkiya, Alcina, Avizeh, Ratana, Caecillia, Saya, Maiha, and Bharvari. 


	4. The Prince's Choice: Water Tribe Contestants (OCs)

The Prince’s Choice (Zutara Selection!AU) Water Tribe (Northern) Contenders, my OCs. Minus Tapeesa . She’s coming in a later pic. 

Made on Dolldivine, and yes the GoT one because I feel it’s the best OC creator, especially for this. 

Left to Right: Saoise, Kilee, and Eva. 


	5. The Prince's Choice: Earth Kingdom Contestants (OCs)

The Prince’s Choice (A Zutara Selection!AU) Earth Nation conteders, the OC’s. Some of them, but the others will come later. 

L to R: Nadhari, Ishwa, Andica, Anaselma.

Mad on doll divine with the GoT doll maker, just because I like this best :) 


	6. The Prince's Choice: Fanart Ch 13

A piece of fanart made by the amazingly talented myottodog on tumblr! 


	7. The Prince's Choice: Fanart Ch 19

Fanart for the ballroom scene by the amazing myottodog on tumblr! 


	8. The Prince's Choice: Chapter 29 Visuals

So, I realized while writing this chapter, that there’s a few moments in which I described someone’s dress or this or that. And, since a ton of people are visual learns/I have a totally awesome reviewer who sometimes draws pics of my story, I decided from now on if I describe a dress/hair/makeup in detail (or, if I can think of other things) I’ll make a visual post for the chapter!

So, without further ado:

The way the flowers are in Katara’s Hair:

The train on Eva's Dress

Katara's Hair

Katara's Dress

Eva's Dress


	9. The Warrior's Gambit: Cover




	10. The Prince's Choice: Fanart of Katara in Rain

Fanart made by the totally talented myottodog on tumblr! 


	11. Aiga Aesthetics

**A Delicate Subterfuge – > Original Characters (1/?)**

_AIGA/HANDMAID/FIRE NATION/NON-BENDER_

By a vast majority, the favorite OC of most people. Katara’s faithful handmaid that knows exactly what goes on in the Palace. Just wants Katara and Zuko to get together. Probably feels like she’s herding toddlers most of the time. She’s for sure pretty young, I’d imagine like 16, but her cherub-like face just enhances this. Defiantly not anyone you’d think is capable of doing anything other than sew dresses (and she’s pretty bad at that) which she uses to her advantage all the time. 

I’ll be systematically posting all the OC’s for this story, not only so you can see the faceclaim, but so you can get a good sense of their characteristics. If someone has a burning request about which OC I should do next, lemme know!

If you didn’t hear, The Warrior’s Gambit comes back on Nov 11th! 

 

 


	12. Alcina Aesthetics

**A Delicate Subterfuge – > Original Characters (2/?)**

_ALCINA/CONTESTANT/FIRE NATION/FIRE BENDER_

This might not be a fan favorite, but she’s become one of my favorite OCs! The more I write her (and her twin) the more I just love both of them! This is Alcina, the fire-bending twin. I’ve made the executive decision, btw, to make these boards as though they sorta existed in modern times, because it’s really freaking hard to find Avatar-related things all the time XD Next up will likely be Dhakiya, since they’re a set and all. 


	13. Dhakiya Aesthetics

**A Delicate Subterfuge – > Original Characters (3/?)**

_DHAKIYA/CONTESTANT/FIRE NATION/AIR BENDER_

Here it is, Alcina’s twin! The faceclaims, btw, that I used was the twins Samathan Futerman and Anais Bordier! Samantha is Alcina and Anais is Dhakiya. 

Hoping to update The Warrior’s Gambit tonight, if ff.net stops being stupid ;) 


	14. Myottodog: TWG Ch 4 Art

Art once again by the VERY talented @myottodog on tumblr! Def loving this fanart, I feel like such a REAL author haha! 


	15. The Warrior's Gambit Aesthetics Board

 

**_ZUKO x KATARA— > The Warrior’s Gambit_ **

**_*_ **

**_This is my aesthics board for my The Selection!AU Zutara story, the second of the series, The Warrior’s Gambit! It you want to read it, read it on this blog,[fanfiction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F13055785%2F1%2FThe-Warrior-s-Gambit&t=NjY2MGI4MzFlZDRlNWRlNDE1ODkyY2Q1MzRjNmEyYWQ5MmMyMTU5Nix6ZTVxS2NwTg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929543236%2Fzuko-x-katara-the-warriors-gambit-this-is-my&m=1), [a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F15892233%2Fchapters%2F37034694&t=NWY4NWMzNzViYmU3NTAxM2E4YjliN2JlMzE3OGVmYjU2MjYzYTFhNix6ZTVxS2NwTg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929543236%2Fzuko-x-katara-the-warriors-gambit-this-is-my&m=1), or [wattpad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F160741642-the-warrior%2527s-gambit-zutara&t=NWFjZWYwNjg5ZTA4ZjBkMWZkMDYxYjZlNzE5Yzg4MGMxN2FlM2RlZCx6ZTVxS2NwTg%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929543236%2Fzuko-x-katara-the-warriors-gambit-this-is-my&m=1)! If you click on the links right there, you’ll also find the first book in the series ‘The Prince’s Choice’. Happy reading!_ **

Finally I did the aesthetics for the second book in ‘A Delicate Subterfuge’ Series and ohmygosh you all, I think this is the most favorite one I’ve ever made. Funny thing is I made this at the tail end of a bunch of other edits, and I wasn’t really trying to gather really aesthetically pleasing and opposing pictures. I think it started with the Katara and then I found a Zuko pic. I happened upon a water and then a fire pic…then the masks I did look for. It was only as I was putting it together that I realized how utterly…poetic or balanced it was? Zuko and Katara looking different ways, the two masks, the two elements, the tilted Koi and the equally shaded quote…and then those dresses. Oh man, that singular pic is how I feel about this whole series when I made it. I’m pretty sure I’mma do something else with that pic, like maybe make it the series banner! 


End file.
